


Emotions

by jeffwingersimp



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Anthropology, Coming Out, Emotions, Greendale, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffwingersimp/pseuds/jeffwingersimp
Summary: Abed finds out he has a crush on Jeff. Later, Jeff has some news, and Abed feels even more in love. He is confused because he has never really felt this way before.
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Confusion

The whole study group was in Anthropology class, and they were presenting the diorama they had to make. They finished their presentation in about 10 minutes, then they got to sit down. Before everyone sat down, Jeff said that he wanted to have an urgent meeting afterwards to discuss something.

After class, Troy and Abed walked out of the classroom, standing at the side of the hallway near the study room. They were discussing what they should do after they studied, they had a lot of ideas. As they spoke, Abed just got more and more distracted, until he got lost in his thoughts.  
Abed has been feeling a lot more emotions than he usually does, a whole lot more. Every time he saw Jeff, his heart would flutter, and his face would turn a dark shade of red. 

"Abed, is everything ok? You didn't respond to my question," Troy questioned, looking concerned. His best friend had been acting a bit weird lately, and he wondered what was on Abed's mind. He shrugged and decided to suggest something to do later, "I asked you if you wanted to watch Kickpuncher after we are done meeting with the study group."

"Sorry, I was thinking. And sure, we can watch it, it's been awhile since we saw that movie anyways." Abed looked at Troy, smiled, and they did their handshake. They walked towards the study room. "I wonder why Jeff called a random meeting, that's not very in character for him," Abed said, his mind pondering many ideas.

Soon, they arrived there and the only one still there was Jeff. Jeff glanced at Abed, and Abed felt his cheeks heat up. He turned away, and Troy noticed.

"Abed, why are you blushing?" Troy whispered softly, staring at Abed. He was so confused, he could not figure out what was going on with Abed. Troy thought it might have something to do with Jeff, but he wasn't so sure.

Abed stayed silent. He wanted to explain, but he didn't even know what to say. It was confusing him as well. Why was he getting these feelings? He never felt anything this strong. He walked over to Jeff. "Hey" he said calmly, trying hard to suppress how he was feeling.

"Hey Abed," Jeff stated, looking Abed in the eyes. He could tell that something was wrong, and he frowned slightly. "What's up buddy?"

"Oh, nothing. Why are you frowning?" Abed said, looking up at the ceiling before looking back over at Jeff. "And why are we having a meeting? I just want to know"  
"You'll find out when everyone else gets here," Jeff put his hand on Abed's shoulder. "Let me know if you need to talk to me about anything, by the way." He lifted his hand off of Abed's shoulder, and Abed walked away, looking at the ground.

Abed liked how Jeff's hand laid on his shoulder, but he didn't want to admit that. He sat down in his usual spot and looked at Troy. "I couldn't get any information on what this meeting is for," he stated, "I hope this ends soon, I want to watch movies."  
Soon, the rest of the study group arrived, and they all sat down in their spots. "Why are we here, Jeff, I have things to do!" Britta said, looking a bit grumpy. 

Jeff cleared his throat, then addressed the group, "So, I gathered you all here to tell you something important about myself," he paused before continuing, tapping his hands on the table nervously, "I'm bi," he looked around, trying to catch the reactions of the group.

"I knew it!" Pierce said, "I could always tell you had some gayness in you" he chucked, and the rest of the group glared at him.  
“Really, Pierce, it really isn’t your place to say that! You are so homophobic,” Britta said, rolling her eyes. She looked over at Annie, “I’m glad that Jeff is finally expressing himself, it’s nice to know that he is being genuine.”

“Yeah! I thought he was going to say how he made us fail us fail a test or something, like he did last Christmas!” Annie said, remembering that Christmas party. She looked at Shirley, “What do you think about it?” 

Shirley stood up and looked at Jeff, "My church wouldn't approve of this, but I don't care, you are one of my best friends, and I accept you!" Shirley exclaimed, running over to hug Jeff. Jeff smiled, and wrapped his arms around her. They let go after a second, and Shirley went back over to her seat.

“Glad you are forming opinions outside of your church,” Jeff said, slyly smiling. He looked at Abed and Troy. Abed stood up and walked over to Jeff.

“That’s cool. I’m bi too,” Abed stated, looking into Jeff’s eyes. Abed blushed slightly and looked around. The rest of the study group was watching, waiting to see what he was going to do. Abed took a step back, and tilted his head. “How long have you known this?” he asked. He started walking back to his seat, still looking at Jeff.

“A few months, I didn’t have the guts to tell anyone here because I thought you all would make fun of me. I’m the cool guy, most people assume I’m just straight. Today, I decided to be honest for once and tell you guys,” Jeff explained as he leaned back in his seat, putting his feet on the table, “Me being bi isn’t going to make me any less cool though."

“I’m glad you trusted us. Do you like butt stuff?” Troy asked, giggling. Troy was gay, and he was anxious to know whether Jeff had similar interests.

“Umm.. Perhaps, actually, I’m not gonna answer that in front of everyone,” he softly glared at Troy, and looked down at the table, “Anyways, how have you guys been?” he asked, anxious to change the subject.

“I’ve been pretty good, I’m working on another film. It’s all about you guys and your likes and dislikes. I’ve hired actors that look nearly like you for it. It’s gonna be good,” Abed said, glancing around at the rest of the group, “I know a lot about all of you,” Abed stated, his eyes gazing on Jeff for a second too long, before he quickly darted his vision to the ceiling. 

“Can I talk to you after we are done here?” Jeff asked, looking at Abed. Abed nodded, confused on why Jeff would want to talk to him. He didn’t pick up social cues well. "Anyways, let's study, because I don't want to fail any tests."

Jeff took out his Anthropology textbook and opened it. He began reading some of the text out loud, pointing out things that they should study more tomorrow. Annie wrote down everything, nodding when Jeff said they should go over it. Abed watched Jeff, not taking any notes. His brain was trying to wrap around why Jeff wanted to talk to him later.

After about an hour, everyone was tired of studying. Jeff told the group that studying was over, and everyone got out of their seats and left, except for Jeff and Abed. Abed sat next to Jeff, looking at him. "Why did you want to talk?" Abed questioned, shifting in his seat a little bit.

Jeff looked directly at Abed, "You were looking at me a bit weirdly, kind of like the way I look at someone when I like them…. What is going on Abed? You just seem really weird lately, weirder than normal. I'm concerned," Jeff's eyes softened, and he waited for Abed's answer.

"Uh… I might be having a bit of something that never happens. I feel emotions, very strong ones. It might be love, but I don't know…" Abed looked at the ceiling, nervously tapping his fingers on the table.

"Do you like me? In a romantic way?" Jeff asked, looking at Abed, "You have been staring at me after all." He laughed softly, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah, I do, but I don't know how all of this works," Abed stated, "I haven't dated anyone before." He had never told anyone but Troy that before, because it was a bit embarrassing to admit. He trusted Jeff though, he thought that Jeff was a great guy, and he kept the group together well.

"I can show you the ropes, although in the past I had commitment problems, I don't want to hurt you, I really like you," Jeff put his hand on Abed's head and played with his hair, "I really don't want to mess this up." He stood up and held out his hand. "Should we try this?"  
Abed nodded, and stood up, taking Jeff's hand. They walked out of the study room, talking about things and laughing.


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie Night at Troy's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long to come out! I was feeling a bit unmotivated.

Abed and Jeff made it to Jeff's car and got in. "I was planning on hanging out with Troy and watching a movie, you can come along," he stated, buckling in his seat belt. He watched as Jeff buckled his seat belt and started the car.

"Alright, I'll drive you there, you can text Troy that you are coming," Jeff pulled out of his parking space and started driving away from Greendale. 

Abed was typing away on his phone, while Jeff drove. Abed sent the text message, then set down his phone. He looked at Jeff. "How have your classes been? I've been liking film classes, I can make movies, and learn about making them. I want to be the best at making movies. Maybe I will be one day," Abed spoke, leaning back in his seat. 

"My classes have been alright, I've been getting more and more accepting of not being a lawyer before, although I think I still want to be one, but not a fraud this time," Jeff answered, keeping his eyes on the road. 

"I like how your character is developing, you are growing into a less self-absorbed person. I think that there should be more guys like you, Jeff," Abed stated, expression blank. He started to think about all of his memories with Jeff, and he grinned slightly.  
"Abed, our life isn't a tv show," Jeff said, grinning slightly. He loved Abed's references, but he didn't show his love for the references very often. 

Abed glanced over at Jeff, smiling. “We are almost here, it’ll be fun watching a movie with Troy. We are going to watch Kickpuncher,” Abed told Jeff, looking out the window, “It’s this house, he said, pointing at a small white house with a red roof. Jeff pulled into the driveway and parked his car.

The pair got out of Jeff’s car and walked towards the door. “Should we tell Troy about… us?” Jeff asked. He looked a little worried because they haven’t really established anything yet.   
Abed saw the worried look in Jeff’s eyes and looked at him, “No, we don’t have to until you’re ready. You don’t look ready right now. Maybe in a few weeks.” Jeff gratefully looked at Abed, feeling relieved. Abed knew that Jeff was a bit uncomfortable with commitment, and he knew that he would have to work on that with him. Abed knocked on the door, and waited for Troy to come out.

Troy was still living with his parents. They heard the door ring, and told him to get it. When Troy opened the door, he saw Abed and Jeff. “Hey guys! Abed, you told Jeff about our movie night. Having another person is totally awesome!” He held up the DVD. "Time for Kickpuncher! I've got to make some popcorn. Abed, do you want to make buttered noodles?" Abed nodded, and the trio walked into the kitchen. 

"I'll help Abed make the noodles," Jeff said, watching as Abed took out a box of noodles. They put some water on the stove to boil, and turned it on.

Troy grabbed a bag of popcorn and put it into the microwave. He set a time for it to sit in there, and he walked over to Abed and Jeff. The water was boiling by the time he walked over. He watched as Jeff poured in the noodles and smiled. "I hope we have plenty of noodles!" Troy said, “I know they are Abed’s favorite.

Soon they finished making the noodles and sat down in front of the tv. Troy fumbled around with the remote as Jeff and Abed looked at each other, smiling softly. Jeff looked happy, and surprisingly, Abed had some emotion on his face as he stared at Jeff. Abed put a blanket over them, and then took Jeff’s hand, fidgeting with it under the blanket. Jeff smiled and relaxed, laying his head back against the couch. “Maybe this will be nice,” he thought in his head, looking over at the screen. 

Troy got the movie to work, and he sat down on the couch next to Abed, looking at the tv. “Damn, this movie is good, but also stupid. We haven’t watched this in awhile.” Troy said, watching the beginning.

After about an hour or so, they finished the movie. All the popcorn and buttered noodles were gone, and they were talking about the movie. “That fight scene was cool,” Abed said, “Maybe I should do a scene like that in my own movie.” Abed looked at Jeff, “Did you like the movie?” he asked

“Yeah, it was interesting,” Jeff said. He stood up. “I’ve got to go home soon. Are you going to stay the night here Abed? I could drive you to your dorm tonight,” Jeff looked at Abed.  
“I think I’m going to stay here with Troy, we haven’t had a sleepover in awhile,” Abed replied. He gave Jeff a hug and whispered in his ear, “See you tomorrow.” He let go of Jeff and watched as Jeff walked out.

As Jeff walked to his car, he sighed happily. Things have been going so well today. He hoped that tomorrow would be just as good as tonight’s movie night. He got into his car and sped off, going home.


End file.
